Mine Forever
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: The line between a person's sanity and insanity has finally burst within her. Rated T for dark themes and violence. Oneshot for Halloween.


Mine Forever

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

I don't own Misery (Some ideas come from that)

Summary: The thin line between a person's sanity and insanity has broken within her. Now no one will stand in her way to having him forever.

* * *

_**Mine Forever**_

* * *

I slowly made my way to bed. The halls were dark, but there was a single light coming from a room. The door was cracked open slightly, so I peered in. It was Shinobu at her desk. I was surprised to see her still awake at this time of night, so I walked into the room.

She seemed to have been writing something, but I couldn't see it. I walked closer until I was right behind her. I peered over her shoulders, but she moved forward blocking my view of what she was writing. "Shinobu?" I asked her, "What are you doing up and what are you writing?"

She did not respond to me. Lately, she had started becoming more uneasy over the past days. I didn't know at time what was affecting her, but I really didn't think of it. She yawned and kept on ignoring me. It was strange for me to say the least since she always would answer me.

"Shinobu?" I asked her again, "What are you doing up and what are you writing there?" She still didn't respond to me. Maybe she was half asleep and wasn't really focusing on reality around her.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked out of her room. I took one last look at her. She still was writing. "Goodnight," I said to her.

She then stopped what she was doing and sat still. She slowly turned her head and looked at me from the corner of her eye. She gave a small chilling smile and said, "Good night."

She slowly turned her head back onto what she was doing and continued. I closed the door behind me and walked to my room. AS I walked along, I looked outside and looked to the moon. It was full tonight. On nights like that when the moon is full, a sense of a supernatural presence was in the air.

I walked into my room and looked up to the hole that led to Naru's room. I said quickly goodnight and got into my bed. I felt weird, like something was going to happen, but I shrugged it off. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

The next time I woke up, I felt strange. I couldn't feel my legs at all and there was a tight pressure on my stomach and hips. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a bed, but not mine. I was strapped in tight to it by three long strong ropes wrapped around my legs, hips, and torso. The only thing that was free was my head. The rope wrapped around my torso had it impossible for me to sit up.

I looked around the room the best I could. It was dark and cold. The walls were dark green and a single light bulb hung from the ceiling that offered little light to the room. In front of me was the door to my escape, but I couldn't leave since I was trapped. To my right was a small table and to my left was her.

She smiled once she saw I was awake. "Good morning Keitaro," she said to me, "I see you finally have awakened after all this time I waited."

"Shinobu?" I asked her, "Where am I? Where are we? Why am I strapped down to this bed? Please get me out of here!"

"One question and request at a time," she said with a devilish grin, "To answer both your first and second question, we are located under the house in one of the rooms. The reason you are strapped down is so that you stay here. Also, no. I will not help you out of there."

"Why not?" I asked horrified at what was happening, "What is going on around here? Why are you acting like this? Are you even the same Shinobu as before?"

"I am the one and only," she answered me, "The reason I am acting like this is because I finally realized that the only way for you to truly be with me forever is simply having no other choice."

"You sound like you went off the deep end!" I said interrupting her. Her right eye twitched and she bit her bottom lips letting a little blood come out of the bite mark.

"Perhaps I have," she said moving her face closer to his, "But maybe I haven't. You can't tell can you? You haven't the slightest clue to what is in my mind. You can't know what I am thinking or can you? Then again, you cannot know what I am thinking since you are in this situation."

"What…" I said stuttering, "What happened? What do you want?"

"What happened?" she said moving back into her seat, "I have decided for you to be mine forever. What I want? That is simple. Do you see this room? This room shows no signs of your affection for me. I want you to feel it up covering the walls with drawings, poems, and anything else you can write or draw about me. Unless you can do that, then you shall be mine forever."

"People will notice I'm gone or missing!" I told her, "Plus, all the girls will start looking for me all over this place. There is no chance for you to be getting away for this."

She chuckled and gave him a dark look. "Them?" she asked, "You think they'll come? They are gone. They are not among us. They are gone forever. They are rotting away. They are dead."

My eyes filled with terror looking at her. I didn't have a clue to what has happened to my dear friend Shinobu, why she was acting like this, or why she had become this. I all knew was this, my friend was gone, no more. She had died and was reborn. Reborn, leaving me with this monster of her former self.

* * *

Days seemed to past, but I did as she said. She would come down to my room and bring me food and water to keep me alive. Everyday, she wanted something for the walls. It was either a drawing or poem. Everything I finished, she smiled and hung it up on the wall. Soon, one quarter of the first wall was finished.

Then one day, I found the means to escape. The feeling in my legs came back to me enough so that I could crawl. She had also forgotten to tie me down to the bed that day. After she had gone, I got out of bed and fell to the ground hard. I dragged myself to door and reached for doorknob. I opened the door and made my way into the hall.

I dragged myself for 10 minutes when I heard her voice drift down the halls. "Oh!" she said, "My love has gone. Where has he gone? Not far for sure. He wasn't coming down the way I went, so he went this way then!"

No, I thought to myself, I couldn't let her get to me. I started to push myself hard down the hall then before. My arms and hands soon started to ache from the pain as I dragged myself along. The pain. It hurt so much, but if I could escape, it wouldn't matter to me.

"Oh where has my little boy gone?" her voice said drifting down the halls, "Oh where, oh where has he gone?" Her voice sent a chill up my spine and it became harder for me to breath.

"I must escape," I said to myself silently so she could not hear me, "I got to get away!" I made my way to a staircase that led up, most likely to the main part of the apartments. I knew this was my way out of this hell.

"Oh you naughty boy. Did you really think you could leave me forever? My heart would tear and kill me. You are to stay with me forever?" Her voice. It was right behind me. I turned my head around and saw her.

"No," I said shaking. She smiled and nodded. She then took a few steps towards me. I soon fainted in horror. I couldn't believe it. She had won once again. Now I was back with her again.

* * *

I woke once again and found myself back in the bed. I couldn't feel my legs once again. I looked and saw her right in front of me. She preceded to put a piece of wood between both of my ankles. After she was done, she smiled and said, "Now, you will not be able to leave after this."

She walked over to the left wall and picked a big enough sledge-hammer fro her able to pick up. She turned to me and smiled once again. I knew what she was going to do. "Please," I begged her, "Don't do this!"

She lowered her head and shook her head no. She lifted it again and said, "If I do this, then you will not be able to leave me forever and go off to live with some tramp. I cannot allow that."

She came over to me and raised it high over her head. Then she brought it down hard on my left foot. I closed my eyes for that part, but the feeling came back to my legs instantly. The pain, oh the pain! It felt as if she has tore off my foot.

"Now," she said in a soft and happy voice, "There will not be anymore going away now right?" I opened my eyes, looked her in the eyes, and nodded. Her eyes were dead and pleased in my response. I knew there was no escaping.

She then handed me another sketch book with a bunch of color pencils, easers, and sharper. She untied me knowing that I could not escape this time for sure. "Now," she said to me, "Please, draw me. Draw me in my favorite clothes."

* * *

A year has past by since what has happened. The whole room was filled with love letters, drawings, and poems all for her. Then, she came into the room holding a gun in her right hand and two bullets in her left hand. "What are you going to do?" I asked scared.

"Now that your affection for me is know judging by these wonderful pictures and writing for me," she said sweetly, "We can be together forever and ever. We shall die together."

"WHAT?" I asked being even more scared then ever before, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

She smiled and shook her head yes. "Of course I can," she said sweetly, "There is no one left that loves you but me. Everyone that cared about you came here to find you, but I made sure they wouldn't destroy our love for each other."

"Everyone?" I asked her as she nodded, "Seta? Haruka? Kentaro? Kimiaki? Haitani? Mutsumi?"

"Everyone," she stated, "But Mutsumi. She never came here. It's better off that she never did, otherwise she would just be with everyone else in the ground."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"Because," Shinobu answered me, "If we die together, then no one can ever take us away from each other once we are gone. Our souls will go to the beyond together as a true couple. Now stay still and this will be over."

I knew this was over for me. After the loss of all my friends, the monster that Shinobu had turned into, the breaking of my legs, and everything else, there was really nothing left so I know this was the end for me. A few second have past without a gun blast, so I opened my eyes to see what was happening. She was gone.

I didn't know what happened to her or why she let me live, but it didn't matter. I managed to escape, it took me a long time, but I did. I managed to escape and make my way back into town. People were shocked to find out I was still alive and so was the police.

I was sent to a hospital for a checkup to see how I was. While I was there, Mutsumi found me. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. She said to me that she had given up and thought I was gone. She said that was why she never looked for me.

It's been years since the event. Both Mutsumi and me married and had a kid. I'm just happy to be alive and well after what happened. No one ever did find Shinobu or any clue that she might be still alive. Everyday now, I feel that she is watching me from a far. When I would look, I would see nothing.

Then one day, I came home one day and found a package on the front step. No one was home at the time, so I went into the living room and I opened it up. In it, I found tons of pictures of her and a lot of the poetry I written as well. I went over it all shocked to see it all again.

When I reached the bottom of the package, I found a letter. I opened it and read it. It said, "Dear Keitaro, I been watching you for a while. I'll see you soon. From, your true love."

The End?

* * *

Author Notice: I thought I write another one-shot. Another Halloween and Love Hina story. I hope you liked it. Just remember, you never know how much you truly know the person you like or are friends with.

Thanks for reading! This was Jordan R. Was Here signing off!

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everyone!


End file.
